Red vs Blue: Analyzation Chronicles
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Character evaluations, analyzing episodes and scenes, trying to figure out Project Freelancer and much more! Read on inside to find out more! *rated T for some swearing and such*


Hey there everybody, and welcome to the Red vs Blue: Analyzation Chronicles. This is basically the place where I dig a little deeper into the awesomeness that is Red vs Blue. Most of this is going to be character and episode evaluations and many of them will have personal opinions, also I'm not a professional reviewer, so you don't have to take everything I say to heart. Now that I have all that out of the way, let's get started.

Today I'm going to talk about the Revelation final battle. Rooster Teeth really did a fantastic job on this episode overall and it's one of my favorites. I really love how they used Sarge's speech to show how close they were as a team and how they had the others react to it. The fact that they all banded together was a really great setup for the next few scenes.

I found the pelican scene super funny and the animation was very well-done. Grif's line **_"Land? That's just means stop flying right?"_** made me laugh really hard and I found it very typical of him. That mixed with Washington's reaction to them coming to his and Church's rescue made it not only funny but pretty heartfelt as well. After seasons ten and nine we see how Wash's old team was and makes his reaction even better and it pulls at the heartstrings a little bit. I also believe this this was a set-up for when the brought him onto the team, but that's probably just me.

The dialog between Sarge and Grif just before the pelican falls off the cliff is amazingly written and is a little heartwarming because neither one is insulting the other, so this proves all those Sarge-wants-to-murder-Grif-in-his-sleep fics wrong. Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but I really think Sarge is content with bashing him verbally and that no physical beating will ever come to pass. Though admittedly I wrote one of these tics myself.

The battle scene between the Blood Gulchers and the Meta is pretty awesome all by itself, but there are a few details I'd like to point out. Like the scene were Tucker rolls out of the way of the explosion that happens right between him and Grif. Tucker would have really had to think about it, which I thought was kind of clever. A bit out of character, but clever. Although, I do believe that the shot did hit him, but he did end up rolling to get back up on his feet anyway and I found it humorous that Grif did not. Thinking about it logically that is pretty typical of grif when you think about it.

I think that it's interesting at how actuate Simmons' shot was. Although the Meta jumped out of the way in time Simmons still did a very good job at aiming it. I also like the fact that in the scene when Sarge needs to reload his shotgun and just as the Meta starts to go after him Grif comes to Sarge's rescue, giving Sarge a chance to reload and shoot at the Meta again.

Of course even though he does have ammo, this falls anyway but he still tries to shoot the Meta. And then throws him into Grif and Simmons. That was just funny. Another reason that I like this scene is because they keep getting knocked down and beaten and yet they're still trying to attack him, they're still trying to win. Oh, and Tucker hitting him with the sword, that was pretty epic too.

We also have the scene where Sarge is going up against the Meta all by himself. Grif's line where he sounds concerned about Sarge really interests me, but I'll go into that later when I do a character evaluation. For now let's keep going with this battle scene.

I really like how Sarge uses the cue from earlier in the season to cue Grif. It was a really great line to use and I love how Grif gets it not instantly of course, but he still gets it. And even though Simmons isn't really sure of the plan he helps Grif anyway.

Another thing I'd like to note is that Grif really is pushing the Warthog, he's not just making pushing noises like he has done in the past, at least I don't believe he is. Especially the part where he almost falls over after the Warthog falls off the edge really implies that fact that he was actually pushing.

Anyway, I really think it's very interesting at how this all plays out and there are other little details that I'd like to point out as well but I'll point them out later. But for the moment, let's move on.  
I'm going to save the cliff scene for last and move on to the stuff after it really quick.

I'd like to first note that Church calls Caboose buddy and trusts him to remember him and take on responsibility for the whole 'Memory is the Key' thing. Not someone who would look into it and try to understand it but Caboose, the one person he knew would never forget him.

I'd also like to note that Caboose and Simmons' dialog and say that Caboose's tone is completely and utterly heartbreaking. I also like that they not only save Wash's life but hide him from being inprisoned again by bringing him onto the team. All-in-all this scene is both heartwarming and sad.

Now, onto the cliff scene. I feel like the banter with Sarge and Simmons was a little out of place. You have a great speech, an awesome battle, heartfelt moments all over the place, and then right smack-dad in the middle they put a banter scene that just feels odd. What gives Rooster Teeth?

It would have made more sense to have Simmons ignore Sarge and look over the edge anyway. Or have Simmons be heartbroken to the point where he doesn't know what to do and Sarge looks over the edge instead. Or have the banter in the background and have Doc or Caboose look over the edge. Or even having Grif shout up before it could really get started. But the whole thing just felt like a cement block. Heavy and awkward. And if you've ever carried a cement block you know what I'm talking about.

I feel like they tried to put a comic relief scene here, which I understand, but they still could have done a better job. Something like this in their fight with Tex would have been hilarious, but here is makes me almost uncomfortable. Either way, I think this scene is a flunk.

Sarge's cliff hanger joke though? Priceless.

Ok, wrap up comment. Church's speech at the end was totally amazing, so amazing that I have it taped to my wall. Also, I find it interesting that he says he's in a good memory, hence the quote **_"And hell, if you're going to live in a memory, you might as well make it a good one."_** Why is this a good memory? Is it because he knew Tex would come? Or does he have fond memories of Blood Gulch?

We may never know, but I'd like to think that Church really does love his team, even though they bug him all the time. But that's just mea, you can't think whatever you like. But I think he likes his team, even if only a little.

That's all for now. Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time


End file.
